


Fate/Achieve

by tats



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fate/Zero - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tats/pseuds/tats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where every 60 years a bloody battle takes place, seven trained (and untrained) mages come together in hopes of getting their single wish fulfilled by the Holy Grail. </p><p>Fate/Zero AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate/Achieve

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So I've been tossing this idea around a lot and I think I finally wanna go ahead with it.  
> A heads up that some spirits will be gods/goddess/whatever and I know that that's not really allowed but it just fits so well and I'm writing it so yolo.

Hundreds of years ago, three families came together to summon a most powerful object to fulfil their wishes; The Holy Grail. However, once they found out that this Grail would only grant a single wish, the families turned against each other in a fight most bloody. Only one came out on top and the Grail granted their wish.

This is the Holy Grail War.

Years passed, and each time the Grail would select those it would deem worthy of its powers. This ultimate battle, allowed those with magic to fight for the Grail. Summoning Heroic Spirits as servants to fight for them, each time only one Master would come out on top.

* * *

 

Geoff clenched his fist, his body shaking with the motion.

Sixty years.

It had already been sixty years, and it was time again for his family to fight in the war; a war they had wanted no part of. And for the past four years now, he had been preparing himself for this, to fight,  ever since the command seals appeared on the back of his hand. He took a glance at them to shake himself out of this mindset. There, glaring back at him were his three seals. Three separate yet intricate blades so perfectly laid to look like a sword. Another hand grabbed his and gave it a kiss, placed gently on top of the bright red marks. Fingers caressed the spot as Griffon stepped closer to Geoff.

“Stop worrying about it Geoff. You will summon the greatest spirit and win this for us, for once and for all.” Geoff’s wife whispered in his ear. Geoff turned around to face her.

“You know it’s more difficult than that Griffon.” he spoke in reply. “The Grail won’t let us out that easily.”

Griffon took his face in her hands this time, forcing him to look her in her eyes. “I know. But we have to do this.” she spoke softly. Geoff took a step back and out of her grasp, before turning to look outside the window. Moments passed in silence as the rain started to fall outside.

“Has it arrived yet?” he inquired. Griffon’s gentle hum of agreement met his ears and he looked down as Griffon set a shield as his feet. It was a dark bronze with a monstrous head set in the middle of it. With a heavy sigh, Geoff pushed himself away from the window, grabbing the shield, and paced towards the door. “I’ll go set up the ritual then. Griffon watched her husband leave for the basement with sad eyes and a heavy heart.

“You will win this. I believe in you.” she whispered to the empty room and followed shortly after.

 

* * *

 

****  
If one was to ask Lindsay about the one thing she ever wanted, she would tell you she just wants equality. She may come from a shorter bloodline than most other magic users, and she may be a female in a male dominated world, but hell be damned if she was not determined to get what she wants. **  
**

Lightning crackled around her as her magic picked up on her thoughts and Lindsay took a few deep breathes to calm herself.

“Ok Linds. Keep it cool. Don’t attract attention.”

Lindsay walked along the quiet streets, her gaze going from store to store, searching for that something in particular. Bookstores, cafés, pet stores, Lindsay bypassed them all. She did pause outside a pet store to look at the cats, but very soon carried on with her search.

It took a while, but soon enough she found it. A small antique store tucked away snugly between an internet café and a children's toy store. _There and Back._

Lindsay strolled into the store, keeping herself alert just incase someone else had the same idea as her.

“Can I help you miss?” the shopkeeper asked. Lindsay looked at the shopkeeper, an old lady well into her eighties leaning on a cane behind the counter.

“Yea. I’m looking for something in particular and I was hoping you’d have it.” Lindsay spoke confidently as she walked up to the counter. She pulled out her iphone and opened up her photos until she found what she was looking for here.

“Here. It’s a very old talisman, dating back to about a few thousand years ago. It has a dragon etched into the center with some runes all around it.” Lindsay spoke softly, showing the photo to the shopkeeper.

The shopkeeper looked at Lindsay sharply, as if judging her.

“Yes, I know of this. What’s it to you?” she asked. Lindsay sighed and put her phone back in her jeans pocket.

“I need to to help me bring equality to the world, Ma’am.” Lindsay replied honestly. The shopkeeper stared Lindsay down a bit longer before she finally nodded and limped off the the back room.

Moments later she came back out carrying a small, black box. Lindsay grabbed her wallet and paid for it, regardless of how expensive it was.

“Thank you so much.” Lindsay smiled at the woman. She only waved Lindsay off in reply, so she left the store and rushed back home.

Lindsay didn’t stop and notice till she was home that on the back of her hand, three red flames appeared.

 

* * *

 

 

Ray let out a sigh as he remembered his command seal appeared on his hand a few weeks ago. A three bladed scythe fits him nicely, he scoffed to himself.

His father had been preparing him for this moment since he was born, engraving into him the shadows. How to not be seen but still be there. His earth magic helped him a lot, but it also served as a wonderful escape to Ray from the darkness.

But now was not the time, as Ray walked down the dark corridors to his father’s room to receive the relic he would need to summon his servant. Knocking gently, Ray was summoned inside.

“Do you think you’re ready for this, son?” a man said, who was sitting in a high back chair, facing away from the door.

“Yes, Father.” Ray replied, diverting his eyes to the floor. His glasses fell off his nose slightly and he pushed them back up. The chair spun around and Ray’s father stared at him.

“You should be. I’ve trained you all this time. Do not fail me.” he spoke sternly. Ray just nodded. “Come here son.”

Ray looked up and walked towards the large table at which his father was sat at. Placed near the edge closest to him was a clear glass case. Inside was a cloth mask which was reversible. One side it was black and from what Ray could tell, the other was white.

“Do not fail them either.” his father said. Ray looked up and made eye contact with his father, and nodded. Gently, he opened the glass case and took out the mask, stepping backwards as he closed it.

“I won’t. I will win this war.” Ray spoke with confidence. He then turn on the spot and left the room, eager to leave the building and be outside with his element.

As he made it outside, a single rose grew beside where he sat down on the ground and blossomed under the moon.

* * *

 

Jack loved his quiet life. He had a small little house at the edge of the city that allowed him plenty of peace and quiet. He lived there with his cats and enjoyed gardening, building and constructing what he could on his own.

He hummed as he was out digging in his backyard to make way for a new water feature. Jack paused his work and sat back on his heel, wiping his brown clean from sweat, and smiled. He could see it in his mind's eye how it would look at the end. A koi pond that would slightly overflow, with water jets shooting out and over in a spectacular display. Of course it would be helped along with a little bit of his magic, but it would make it that much better in Jack’s opinion.

A gentle breeze blew and Jack bent back down to dig some more. He dug and dug for minutes until his shovel hit something hard. Confused, Jack tried to bring his shovel down again, and once again, it hit something hard.

“What the…?” Jack questioned and tossed the shovel to his side. Bending over even more, he reached down into the hole to brush away the dirt. Once it all settled, Jack saw he had hit a medium box.

“Now what on earth could this be?” Jack spoke again, tugging hard on the box to dislodge it from the ground. After a small struggle, the box came loose and Jack fell back with a thump. carefully, Jack set the box down on the ground. It was old, Jack could tell that much; very, very old. IT had many carvings on it that Jack could not understand and he ran a hand over these to feel them.

“Very odd.” he muttered. He found what was a latch of some sorts and popped it open. The box creaked open and Jack peered inside.

He gasped.

Inside was a golden bridle, shiney and new as if time had not touched it like it had the box it was within. Jack reached in to touch it and as soon as he did, dark red symbols burst on to the back of his hand. Three feathers, one inside another to give it a full look. As Jack took in the bridle and the markings on his hand, his face drained of blood.

He knew what this meant. He was chosen.

“God damn it.” he said softly and got up to start the ritual.

* * *

 

Gavin reach up with his hand and knocked on the door in front of him. Blood red arrows stared back at him from his hand and he had to hide a grin whilst pulling his sleeve down over the markings. Impatiently, he shifted from foot to foot as he waited for the door to open. At long last, a blonde haired woman opened the door.

“Gavin, what are you doing here?” she asked. Gavin smiled and stepped inside without invitation.

“Griffon, I’ve got some amazing new!” he said cheerfully. Raising an eyebrow, Griffon closed the door.

“And what, pray tell, is it?” she inquired.

“I want to wait for Geoff first. Where is the gent?”

“He’s downstai _-what is that on your back Gavin?_ ” Griffon replied, curious about the dark object hanging off Gavin. Gavin just smiled and skipped the steps downstairs.

“Geoff!” Gavin called out in his excitement. A small bang followed by a string of curse words sounded back at Gavin and he laughed, pausing at a closed door. Lifting his hand he knocked on this door as well.

“Geoff?”

Gavin heard footsteps come closer to the door followed by the clink of the door unlocking and opening the door, Gavin laughed at the dark soot on Geoff’s face.

“What the hell Gavin?” Geoff asked. Still grinning, Gavin entered the room and shook off the object on his back.

“You’ll never guess what’s happening to me Geoff.” Gavin teased Geoff. Upon receiving a shoulder shrug from the man, Gavin lifted his right hand to him. Geoff’s eyes widened in surprise.

“No fucking way!” he exclaimed, then held up his own hand. Gavin’s grin faltered a bit before plastering itself back on.

“Looks like we both got chosen, ey?” he said softly after the excitement started to die down. Geoff nodded.

“Yea. Is that your relic?” he asked, gesturing to the old thing Gavin brought with him.

“Yeah. An old quiver from 13th century. You?” Gavin asked as he patted the quiver.

Geoff brought Gavin over to a table that was clean considering the explosion that was heard earlier.

“Whoa is that...Aegis?” Gavin whispered in awe. Geoff smirked and nodded.

“You bet it is.”

Gavin gulped slightly before extending his hand towards Geoff.

“May the best man win then.” he said.

“I plan to.”

****  
  


* * *

 

 

 

Ryan pinched the bridge of his nose as the plan he was on started up with its turbulence once again. Having a private jet, one would think you would not have this disturbance but as Ryan was jolted around in his seat again, this was not true. As it calmed down a bit, a stewardess came by and offered him a diet coke.

“Thank you.” he gave his thanks and opened it, enjoying that first sip of pop.

“We will be landing in Sweden in approximately ten minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts as we prepare for landing. The current time here is 11:27am.” the pilots voice broke Ryan’s enjoyment with his broken English.

“‘Bout damn time.” Ryan mumbled under his breath and shifted in his seat. He set his can down in the cup holder beside him and popped in a piece of gum into his mouth and started to chew on that. This was always the worst part, as was take off, and Ryan hated it when his ears popped.

In minutes, the jet landed and Ryan was finally able to get off and stretch his legs.

“Mr. Haywood! Sir!” a small voice called from across the tarmac. Ryan lifted his hand to his head to drop his sunglasses over his eyes and saw his protégé.

“How many times do I have to tell you Kerry, my name is Ryan.” he spoke sternly. Kerry slapped his hand against his forehead in responses.

“Sorry Si-Ryan.” Kerry caught himself. “The team is about a five minute drive from here so if you hurry this way, I’ll take you right there.” he ushered Ryan to the car that was waiting for them.

In no time at all, Ryan was standing at the top of an excavation site, a creepy grin slowly taking over his face.

“And we’re 100% this is the right one?” he asked, taking the small steps down to the middle of the pit. Kerry nodded.

“We did every test we could do without damaging the keratin. We are 98% certain it’s him.” Kerry replied with a smile. Ryan patted him on the shoulder and took the final steps towards the middle. There, in the middle of the dirt and clay, was Ryan’s prize and joy. A large horn sticking out from a small piece of skull elicited laughter from deep with Ryan.

“Everyone out. Now.” he ordered and stood up. Brushing off the bit of dirt from his palms, he grabbed a knife from his pocket and started to engrave circles and symbols in the ground in front of the horn.

Kerry stood from the sidelines, smiling.

****  
  


* * *

 

It was almost time and Michael was panicking.

He was lucky enough to find such an important relic years back, but his hand was still bare. Nervous and fidgety, he twirled the coin between his fingers with practiced ease. He flipped it up in the air and caught it, clenching his fist around it.

“Come on, you piece of shit coin.” Michael raged quietly at the old silver. He opened his fist only to glare at the frowning figure on it. “Some ruling asshole you are.” he mumbled and tossed the coin on the ground a few feet in front of him.

“Fuck it. I’ll just go ahead with the incantation. I’ll get the seals if it kills me.” he stated before nodding.

In front of him lay a complex series of circles and symbol all drawn out in drying blood. To the side lay a small pile of dead animals, mostly chickens with the odd pigeon and duck in there.

Michael held out his left hand and took a deep breath.

“Let silver and steel be the essence. Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation.” he spoke with confidence.

A fair distance away, Geoff and Gavin stood back to back with the identical circles laid before each.

“Let red be the color I pay tribute to.” Geoff and Gavin spoke at the same time. “Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall. Let the four cardinal gates close.” Gavin’s voice faltered slightly before picking back up in confidence again.

****  
  


“Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Let each be turned over five times, simply breaking asunder the fulfilled time.” Jack whispered to the ground where his circle was concocted out of water, and his heart heavy.

Across the state, Ray’s heart was heavy as well as his father watched over him summoning. “An oath shall be sworn here. I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven; I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell.” his monotone voice echoed across the empty courtyard, rose petals being carried by the wind across his face.

Ryan’s voice hollard out in the utmost confidence, almost too much so. “I shall have claim upon the lands for times to come. Serve me, shrouded in darkness but clear to the cause. Together we shall punish those beneath and rise up on top.”

“I shall declare here. Your body shall serve under me. My fate shall be with your sword. Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail. If you will submit to this will and this reason…… then answer!” Lindsay finished the summon incantation.

The light that had been slowly building up from the circle as the incantation progress finally burst out, blinding each mage until it died down.

**  
The servants had been summoned.**


End file.
